1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for exercising either or both the feet, ankles and lower legs of a patient. More specifically it relates to an exerciser which permits the patient to stand on one or two foot pedals and manipulate the pedals so as to exercies the patient's lower extremities. Still more specifically this exerciser is adapted to provide a swivel action and a spring action for such manipulations.
2. State of the Prior Art
There are numerous patents which describe foot exercising apparatus. Typical examples are the following.
Madsen U.S. Pat. No. 478,166 shows a foot pedal supported on a ball joint which permits the foot to be put through a swivelling action.
Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 1,509,793 describes a foot pedal which is supported off center by a ball joint and has a spring attached at one end to give resiliency.
Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 1,671,096 discloses a device on which each of the patient's feet is held onto a pedal by two sets of straps and the feet are exercised by lifting or bending them against two springs which are fastened to the bottom of the pedal.
Kost U.S. Pat. No. 2,206,902 shows a complicated swivelling device on which the patient's feet are manipulated into various angles and positions.
Conn et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,591 described a sporting equipment item on which the user can pivot and spin around.
Piller U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,522 shows a foot exerciser which is supported on an axle which may be positioned at different angles by partial rotation on the axis of the axle.
Flore et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,920 discloses a raised device supported on legs which device holds the foot at the top thereof while the foot is put through a manipulative action.
Giguere U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,137 describes an apparatus for foot rehabilitation which comples effort of the foot to execute rotation and lateral and longitudinal rocking of the pedal on which the foot rests.
White U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,155 shows a device for holding a foot in a vertical position while it is being manipulated to develop the lower leg muscles.